1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high voltage polyphase disconnecting switch arrangements and more particularly to three phase switch arrangements for high voltage power distribution systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High voltage polyphase disconnecting switch arrangements are known to the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,966-Bernatt, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention discloses a polyphase disconnecting switch for high voltage circuits having a conductor at each apex of a triangle. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,705,279-Kerr discloses a typical double blade disconnect switch arrangement. Typically, such high voltage switch arrangements utilize a rotatably mounted insulator having the switch blade mounted to one end thereof which is rotated to cause the switch blade to pivot away from a stationary contact.
Such switch arrangements typically utilize a parallel interrupter switch arrangement to provide a parallel current path for current flow while the switch blade is being opened so that an exposed electrical arc will not be formed, but which operates to internally interrupt current once the switch blade has moved a sufficient distance away from the stationary contact so that an electrical arc will not be formed. A representative example of such an interrupter unit is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,570-Harner, et al. This high voltage circuit interrupter switch arrangement is specifically designed to interrupt current in disconnect switch arrangements of the type herein.
High voltage polyphase disconnecting switch arrangements typically known to the art are designed for specific applications. Such prior art switch arrangements have not permitted the high degree of flexibility in tailoring the switch arrangement to the needs of a specific customer. Because of the diverse power line and utility pole configurations, it would be a very desirable advance in the art to provide a high voltage polyphase disconnecting switch arrangement which permits a high degree of flexibility in configuration so that it may be utilized on a variety of diverse transmission systems.